


Just Plain Done

by CyberSearcher



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Body Swap, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Really just an excuse to say everything id wanna say to the ninja, also the fact zane is a centeral character is both wish fufilment and Just Worked, no beta we die like zane, with a twist :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: 'Lloyd' is finally done with the steaming piles of bullshit his family has to deal with and makes the executive decision to say 'fuck training, we're all traumatized teens and we're getting therapy'.(body swap fic where Lloyd gets to swear when a fangirl gets stuck in his body)
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Sensei Wu, Lloyd Garmadon & Zane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Just Plain Done

**Author's Note:**

> this  
> i come back from my hiatus to write a fanfic about getting body swaped with lloyd and givng the ninja therapy thanks to discord squad deeming that i should get body swapped with lloyd  
> this is why i love yall
> 
> edit: this is seriously gonna be my 50th work on here? why not h a

The ambient sound of a rumbling engine and winds against the walls was the first thing to wake Lloyd. “Fuckin’ - what’s dad working on now? Wait, what the fuck? Is that my voice?” 

He rolled over to grab at a nightstand for glasses, then blinked down at his arm and saw the room around him. The bunk - _’since when did I sleep in a bunk bed?’_ \- opposite to him had someone else sleeping with their back facing him. Even in the dim light, Lloyd could see messy brown hair. 

“What the fuck?” He yelled softly. Carefully glancing under the covers, ‘Lloyd’ looked down and saw the body of a teenager dressed in lime green pajamas. 

Kai muttered something and rolled up. “Mhp, bro? Can’t sleep again?” 

_’Again?’_ He thought, then hastily shook his head. “Uh, no. Just gonna get some air… bro.” 

“Okay.” Kai said, but there was a change in his tone. “Y’know you can always tell me anythin’.” 

“Yea, yea I know. Thank, sorry I’ll let you sleep.” 

The Red Ninja rolled over and the teen slowly stepped out onto the open floor. He - she? He worked for now - looked around and saw all the bunks were filled, even Zanes’. That was a bit of a surprise, but it would at least make it easier to sneak out onto the deck. Lloyd crept across the room and eased the door open. 

Once he was a fair distance away and checked for a bathroom - she knew all the ninja were light sleepers; one of the many effects of trauma she guessed - she found the mirror and stopped herself short of yelling. 

“Wow, either this is the most vivid dream I’ve had, or I’m stuck in one of my bad fanfics.” Lloyd laughed to himself. “God, wait till the others hear this ‘I got stuck in Ninjago! Not clickbait!’.” 

His smile in the mirror looked odd when he really examined it. There were shadows ringing his eyes and his golden hair was wispy, not like flowing grain, but like chaff tossed in the wind. Stringy was the word he settled on. 

He pulled up his lip and gave a startled sound when he saw fangs in place of blunted canines. “Ohay, ‘effinatly not a ‘ream.” 

Out of pure curiosity, the girl-now dude checked down the front of his shirt. The flat chest was a given, but he was also surprised by how thin Lloyd really was. He could count the ribs that were just shy of sticking out against his skin and most of the scars he could see were an ugly pinkish hue. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. “I know we all joked about how bad it is but, fuck, seeing it’s another thing altogether.” 

There was a joke he could make about how this experience would help them write more fanfic in the future, but that didn’t feel right to say aloud. 

Despite everything, Lloyd didn’t feel as tired as he expected to feel with the condition his body was in. Something was helping him to stay away, he guessed. He figured it was just part of his vague and undefined power set. Still, the teen decided it’d be better to grab a snack at least so the boy could add on some ezra kilograms. 

“He’ll probably thank me when he gets his body back.” He mused to himself, pacing across the bathroom. “Wait, shit, what do I tell the others? It’s not the craziest thing they’ve dealt with, ; ‘yea, so your leader and little brother got swapped with a fangirl from another dimension. Not as weird as that time Wu got turned into a baby and became a half decent character.’ “

His voice was tinted with bitterness and he jumped when the lights in the bathroom suddenly flickered. One even burnt out and the resounding pop made the teen jump. 

“Lloyd?” Wu’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Are you alright, nephew?”

“Fine. I’m fine.” He lied. 

“Very well, remember we still have training in the morning.” 

He rolled his eyes and forced a snappy remark down once he heard the senseis footsteps down the hall. “Of fuckin’ course you would.” 

Having had a full perspective of the characters life he was currently living in - coupled with the fandom’s consensus that Wu was a bit of an asshole - it would be extremely difficult for him to not just scream in his face about every problematic thing he ever did. Being a fangirl inside the body of someone who could probably destroy a city by screaming must’ve been some supreme act of universal karma, or perhaps some prank by god. 

“I don’t even know what season these guys are at, don’t know what fucking with the timeline could do,” he sighed, leaning against the bathtub, “ for all I know it’ll Thano’s me into not existing or it’ll be re-written by the finale.”

He knew he could more or less act as Lloyd, given how he’d both watched the show and written for his character. But Wu’s mention of training made him nervous. His actual knowledge of fighting was a mix of year-old taekwondo lessons and research on where someone could get shot before bleeding to death. 

Suddenly, he slapped his forehead. “Shit, I don’t even know how these powers work. Nobody fuckin’ knows, not even the characters I bet.”

He had his own headcanons, but so did ever other person in the fandom. As a test, he held out his hand in front of him and tried to summon the swirling green energy he’d seen in the show. There was a strange feeling of drawing something from both in and around himself before a wisp formed between his fingers. 

“Holy crap I’m doing it.” He smiled. 

Maintaining just the wisp was a battle in of itself, but soon he could comfortably hold it and walk around the room. 

“Really should just grab something to eat at this point.” He finally said to himself. “No point hiding here forever. And even if they do figure out it’s not me, it’s not like they’d kill me. Hopefully. As long as this isn’t actually an AU where they’d do that.”

Finally shutting up as they turned off the lights and left the bathroom, Lloyd wandered down the halls and tried to recall the format of the Bounty from the show. The roof was smaller than they expected and there was a subtle swaying under his feet that made walking in a straight line a little lopsided. Shaking his head, he looked up to a new staircase that led to the outer decks. 

It was night - no surprise there - and Lloyd looked up to the unfamiliar constellations. “What I wouldn’t give for a camera, bet the artists in the squad would’ve loved to see this.”

“Lloyd?”

He jumped again as the nindroid climbed up from a rope ladder hanging off the rails. “Oh fuck, it’s just you Zane.” 

The nindroids glowing eyes squinted in the dark. “Yes, I was returning to catalogue the events of my patrol before returning. Are you here for the report?”

“Not tonight, but I’ll try to read it over.” He lied. Then, a question formed. “Wait, you’re going back out there? Shouldn’t you sleep? I mean, I know you don’t technically ‘need’ sleep but that’s like thinking you don’t need to wear clothes.” 

The master of ice was giving Lloyd a very pensive look. He bit the inside of his cheek and hoped that this level of concern for his well being was in-character. Zane’s sixth sense wasn’t something that was consistently ‘on’ but he just hoped he couldn’t tell ‘Lloyd’ wasn’t Lloyd. 

“I can still function optimally without a rest cycle.” He eventually said. “Please, you should rest. Would you like me to make you hot chocolate? I know we have some honey leftover.” 

“Don’t think you can bribe me with sweets.” Lloyd laughed. “Not too much a fan of chocolate to be honest.” 

_’Oh fuck, you shouldn’t have said that’_

Zane narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. Lloyd took a half step back and prayed that he wasn’t being scanned for stress levels. “Are you sure you are okay? You seem uncomfortable.”

“I - fuck, okay yea I’d like that hot chocolate.” He confessed, hastily trying to cobble some excuse. “Yea, sorry, just having a weird night.” 

Zane nodded, then stepped past the green ninja and back down into the Bounty. He silently thanked the nindroid for guiding the path to the kitchen. He fished through the fridge and began heating up the milk and chocolate in a pan while Lloyd sat on the edge of the counter. 

“Please get off.” He said without turning. 

“Ha. Sure, mom friend.” He still rocked on his heels and couldn’t stop picking at all the little trinkets lining the counters. 

Glancing at Zane’s uniform gave him more clues to where he was in the timeline of the show. It was the same one he’d worn after the March of the Oni, so the eleventh season hadn’t yet happened. That made Lloyd flinch on instinct just as Zane set down the mug in front of him. 

He knew the nindroid didn’t miss the action and all the bad memories he no doubt repressed made Lloyd’s next breath strained. Zane said nothing, but looked on with concern, hesitation and sympathy. 

“Fuck it.” He threw his hands into the air. “Fuck it, I may as well get it all of my chest cause by the broken fucking lore, you all need therapy and a god-damn nap after all this bullshit.”

“You do not normally use this many… obscenities Lloyd.” Zane said quietly. “What has happened?” 

“What hasn’t happened to you guys?” He said bitterly. “Lloyd grew up as an orphan on the street with a deadbeat mom, you fucking exploded and got thrown off a cliff, Kai had to raise his sister alone as a fucking child all by himself, Jay lost his eye and saw Nya die and Cole nearly died too. And that’s the bullshit I can pull off the top of my ass.” 

Zane’s eyes were glowing brighter and Lloyd saw frost curl at the wood when he mentioned his death. 

“Lloyd? Lloyd, what are you talking about?” 

“And Nya! Oh my god, Nya could have been with you guys from the beginning but Wu was either being a bitch and didn’t tell her about her powers until it was convenient or - or fuck if I know!” He growled and there was a quick series of popping sounds from the light fixtures overhead he ignored. “Just, holy shit, can you guys catch a god-damn break? The least Wu could do is get off your ass and realize how fucked up you all are.” 

“Lloyd, I am perfectly fine.” Zane said sternly. “And it is not like you to be so negative towards Sensei, where is this coming from?” 

“A lost childhood and over ten years of the fandom dealing with his bullshit.” He said bluntly. “And don’t pull that ‘I am fine’ thing on me. ‘Selective memory’, remember? And the hallucinations back on Chen’s island, did you ever tell anyone about those?”

“I - what?” 

That statement threw the nindroid for a very strong and very visible loop. The little patches of frost on his hands suddenly jumped to the wood and a small circle of white was forming at his feet. 

“I notice more than you guys let on.” He gave a loose explanation. “And lets just say I visited dear old grandpas tomb between training to fight and fighting.” 

Zane pinned his hands to his side, lip twitching as he tried to get his powers under control. The frost wavered slightly, but the air around them was still noticeably cold. Lloyd shook his head and reached for Zane’s shoulder. He wasn’t surprised as his fingers were coated in ice and only clenched harder. 

“ Don’t - “

“Look, I don’t need to see vision to know what you’re gonna say. Something about how the past is done, looking forward and needing to be vigilant, yea, whatever. Fuck that, the past might be done but it’s still gonna effect you. Have you ever even talked about what happened on Chen’s island to anyone but Pixal? Anyone?”

Being this blunt was making his conscious scream out of panic and he was almost tempted to try and fill the grave he was digging for himself. There was also the fact that Lloyd would have to deal with the potential fallout of whatever mess was left behind when he got his body back and it would be horrible knowing he would have more pressure dropped on his fragile shoulders. 

Still, it would be good to finally get the ninja some proper therapy. 

The question Lloyd threw at the nindroid gave him a few moments to try and calm himself down. Zane was reaching up to break his hand away but he just squeezed harder. 

“I… there is no need for me to tell anyone.” The nindroid said softly. 

“Sure, maybe there isn’t. But look me in the eye and tell me you don’t sleep because you can’t stop thinking about your father's death.” 

His wrist was now locked against Zane’s shirt. 

When he spoke again, his tone was dangerously neutral. “Lloyd - “ 

“Yes or no bud, please, be honest with me. I’m your brother, don’t you trust me?”

It may have been a scummy move, but he knew it would work. Zane finally ducked his head and - to his surprise - pulled Lloyd in for a firm hug. He could feel the nindroids mechanics rumbling just under his metal skin. It was an odd sensation; to feel something he’d only been able to describe in words. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I can’t - you shouldn’t have to deal with my problems. They shouldn’t even be problems, yet they are a-and I should be able to look past them but - “

He too was now on the brink of tears, but had enough presence of mind to try and move them to the couch. Lloyd didn’t try to move the hand at his shoulder, but without the haze of anger, it felt odd to try and reciprocate the hug. There was still an annoying part that wanted to squeal and jump around at the fact he was even _here_ in the first place. But he figured that he had to be the mature one for once. 

“Look, I don’t know alot about mental health and self care, but I know you gotta take breaks and shit so you don’t just end up feeling exhausted.” Lloyd said, mentally digging up all the fanfiction where Zane was finally confronted on his issues. “And it’s fine if past stuff can still fuck you up. Hell, stuff that happened to me as a kid still bothers me all the time.”

“But… none of the others seem to have the same problems as I.” Zane muttered. 

“Bless you and your bouncing brain cell.” He shook his head and huffed out a weak laugh. “The others are just as messed up as you, man. You guys have enough emotional and mental baggage to fill up at least three airports. There’s no if, and or but’s on the matter. You guys are just way too good at hiding or ignoring it.” 

“I suppose you are correct in that,” he picked at the loose threads on the couch, finally drawing himself back and thawing free Lloyd's hand, “still, what should I - we - do about it? If what you said is true, do you think it could eventually affect us on a more… prominent level?”

_’Says the character with a dedicated tag for angst content.’ _Lloyd gave a bitter grin. “You have no fuckin’ idea. And given the fact our powers are kinda linked to emotional states, I’m really, _really_ impressed Ninjago isn’t a fucking crater.” __

__“Then what should we do?”_ _

__“First of all, therapy. Find a doctor or a counselor who can see you guys as a group or maybe individually if you really don’t wanna bring up tough stuff as a group. Sorry, by the way, about being so blunt at first. I really could have worded that better.”_ _

__“I suppose it was… effective. I did not know you to be so blunt.” Zane mentioned._ _

__“Eh, guess it’s just one of those nights. Don’t worry about patrol for the night, give the police a chance to do their job. We can search up some therapists in the morning.”_ _

__“What about training?”_ _

__“Fuck training.”_ _

__“But - “_ _

__“Fuck. Training.” Lloyd repeated. “You guys can train when you’re not on the verge of a breakdown.”_ _

__::::_ _

__Lloyd - the real Lloyd - woke to an unfamiliar room and in the body of someone with extra fat on their chest. His immediate thought was that he was kidnapped, until he noticed there were no vengstone cuffs around his wrists. There was a warm lump by his foot and when he looked down, Lloyd saw a pair of black and white cats curled up by his feet._ _

__The room and bed were larger than his shared bunk on the Bounty, with rich blue walls and warm sunlight streaming through a pair of windows. Under one was a laptop that was still on and a mess of art supplies strewn about._ _

__“Is this another realm?” He asked himself._ _

__The laptop would give him access to the internet and all the information he’d need. Lloyd felt a bit bad waking up one of the cats, but it just yawned and curled back up._ _

__“If only.” He said wistfully._ _

__Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a corkboard covered in clippings and small paintings. He did a double take when he saw his _family_ in some of the pictures. The pictures weren’t very good, but there were enough features for him to be able to make out both Kai and Zane dressed in weird outfits. _ _

__There was also a mirror in the room to inspect his reflection. He was in girls body about the same height and slightly lighter skin tone than Kai. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and slept in a cotton shirt emblazoned with an unfamiliar logo and sweats._ _

__“Who he hell are you?” He asked himself._ _

__Deciding to get on the internet to figure out where the hell he was, Lloyd was surprised to find it opened to a group chat with a stream of new messages in a dozen different channels._ _

__**Jason the au creator:** Wait are you guys killing Kai again?_ _

__**Sparky:** I thought we were killing Jay?_ _

__**Sparky:** o wait, Kai was the one trying to make Zane kill Jay right _ _

__**Railulu:** what *is* it with us makin’ Cole fall in love with magical beings tho like-_ _

__**Agent 3: Weapons Expert:** cause he deserves it _ _

__**Ally the ally:** ARE YALL KILLIN COLE AGAIN _ _

__**Agent 3: Weapons Expert:** O NE TIM E _ _

__**CyberSearcher:** ADN FOR THE RECORd he got better :D _ _

__“What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> if im lucky I'll get the next chapter of cryptid au done some time this day or the next. glad to be back :3


End file.
